Doors - Opened, Closed, Slammed
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Set roughly between The Crack In The Code and The Bump In The Road. Booth and Brennan are getting ready to move into their new home, when an unexpected, and unwelcome visitor arrives, unaware that Booth and Brennan are not only together as a couple, but expecting a child. I don't own the characters, yada yada yada.. we all know how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you packed those glasses properly?" Brennan asked, as she waddled between packing cases.

Booth rolled his eyes and stood up straight, pressing his hands into the small of his back, leaning backwards trying to unkink his spine. "Yes Bones. For the five hundred and thirty seventh time, I wrapped them in newspaper and then in bubble wrap, just as you instructed me to. OK?" he looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. He stared at the faint crack that ran between the door and the light fitting. He has looked at that crack every day for the last three years and thought, I'm gonna patch that next weekend. But next weekend never seemed to come. Between having Parker come and stay, and work, and then Bones moving in. It didn't matter any more. He had given up his lease and would be gone by the end of the week.

"Did you put a ball of" Booth cut her off, "Yes Bones. I put a little ball of bubble wrap inside each glass to stop them getting crushed" he said, his eyes almost bugging out of his face staring at her back as she bent over to try to shift a box. He jumped over the carton in front of him, and grabbed at her hips to stop her.

"Bones, can you just sit down somewhere and stop fussing. Look, you can give me directions from the sofa. Just sit down!" Booth begged her. She was nothing if not stubborn. Their baby was due in the next four weeks or so, although he worried that if she didn't start taking it easy, their daughter would arrive early.

"I'm not fussing " she said, the irritation in her voice, quite apparent. " I just want to make sure that we get everything to the new place intact. Honestly Booth, I sometimes get the feeling you don't even care!" she said. Booth smirked at her. "Bones, half of my stuff is, frankly, rubbish. You on the other hand, have heaps of amazing, beautiful things that will be better suited to our new home. It's much nicer than what I have." He said looking at a jelly jar that he had been using as a glass. "I mean, look at this!" he held out the glass for her to see.

Her mouth twitched at the corners. Booth saw it, and felt his own mouth curl up, and then laughed "Why am I even bothering with stuff like this?" he asked her, not really requiring an answer as he threw the jar in the trash can. He then turned to the kitchen bench and started grabbing all the mismatched glasses, dumping the lot in an empty cardboard box. "I'm not even going to take them with us. It's stupid." he said, brushing off his hands.

Brennan, unable to just sit down, began wrapping Booth's trophies. He had won them as a youth, but she knew that he was proud of them. They were a reminder of happy times at school. She knew how that felt. She had three or four boxes of awards that she had won whilst at school. Brennan glanced over to the corner of the room. She took a deep breath and broached the question that was on her mind "Booth, do you really want those blue seats?"

Booth turned and stared at her, his mouth open, forming an "O"

He walked over to her, standing in front of her, "You're kidding right? Bones, you know how much trouble we went to getting those up here?" he said, remembering them being stuck in the old elevator with the seats on end. He smiled remembering how he hurt his back and how they had to climb out the top of the elevator. "Of course they're coming with us." He held up his hands, palms facing her, as she opened her mouth. "Granted, I don't know exactly where they will go, but Bones. You know what they mean to me."

She did know. She had just hoped he would think it was too much bother moving them again. Brennan frowned at the hurt look on his face, feeling bad that she had even suggested he leave them behind. She nodded, reaching up and placing her hand on his chest, "I'm sorry. Of course they are coming with us." she said, meaning every word. She remembered him telling her about his father and how they had sat on those seats. Booth didn't have too many good memories about his dad, but this was definitely one of them. She felt guilty that she had forgotten that for a while.

Booth looked down into her beautiful face. She looked tired. But of course she'd never admit to it. When he called her out on overdoing things, she would start reciting stories about native women who would still be working in the fields right up to the day they gave birth, stopping only to cling to a tree, while squatting as their child slipped from their bodies. How they would bite through the umbilical cord, wrap the baby in a rag and strap it to their back and continue working. He shuddered, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just try to take it easy for the rest of the day, please? For me?" he asked.

Brennan made a little moue with her mouth and shrugged. "I'm hardly exerting myself, Booth. That's why I have hired professional movers to come in and pack up my apartment. But. OK. After I've wrapped these, I will go and take a nap." she said. She actually was feeling tired today, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that to Booth outright. He smiled at her, his eyes so soft and full of love, "That's my girl" he said. He looked around the living room, littered with cardboard boxes of various sizes and shapes "It's going to take me a few more days to sort through all of this stuff." he said. He hadn't realised how much junk he had accumulated over the years he had been living there. Tucking things into the back of cupboards, under the bed, in the corners of rooms. He grimaced. It was taking a lot longer than he thought. He had things that meant stuff. That brought back memories. _How do you decide which of your memories are worth keeping and which are expendable._ he thought, frowning at the mess around him.

_If it's busted, it's going_ he decided picking up a baseball bat that had a cracked handle. He had played high school baseball with that bat, _hit a few home runs too_. he smiled to himself. It was useless now, but it was something his father had given him, it wasn't easy to let things like that go. But. He looked at Bones, carefully packing his college sporting trophies in a carton. Times had changed. He was going to live with the woman he loved, he was going to have a new baby, in a new home. Their home. There was no place for broken things. And he still had his memories. He dragged a large empty carton towards himself and dropped the bat in it and nodded.

Brennan placed the last trophy in to the box with the others she had meticulously wrapped and smiled. "There. And now, as promised, I'm going to go and lie down. Just for a half an hour. My back is aching today." said, pressing her hands into the sofa, pushing herself up. She stood up slowly, grimacing as she straightened her back. She blew out a long breath, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly, flexing her shoulders back. The weight of the child growing in her and her now swollen breasts were definitely putting a strain on her spine, she acknowledged silently.

"You sure you're OK? I read that back pain could be a sign of labour" he said. Brennan smirked, and shook her head "Well I'm impressed you have been reading up on things Booth, but I assure you, I'm not going into labour. I simply have a sore back." She looked at her watch. "Can you wake me up in about forty five minutes?" she asked as she picked her way through the cardboard minefield.

"Sure Bones. Hey, how about Chinese food for dinner?" he asked. He didn't want to cook. He'd packed up half the kitchen anyway.

"Sounds good Booth. Don't forget. Forty five minutes" she said nodding at him and pointing at the clock which read five thirty five.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied waving his hand at her to go. He had no intention of waking her before a good hour and a half had gone by. She needed a decent rest, he decided. They could just have a late dinner.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" he asked jokingly before she closed the bedroom door.

"No thank you." she said looking back at him. "Oh. That was a joke, wasn't it?" she realised. She smiled and closed the door as he laughed and winked at her. "Have a good nap" he said, looking around the room again before flopping down onto the couch. He couldn't be bothered packing any more today. His knees and feet were aching and his right shoulder was stiffening up. He picked up the remote and pressed the power button. The TV flicked to life and he hit the channel up button four or five times before settling on an old Cary Grant movie. _Man that guy had class _he thought to himself as he leaned back into the couch. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching before his eyes began feeling heavy. He reminded himself that he had to get Bones up soon, just before he dropped off to sleep himself.

* * *

_Old Spice! Made a man of my son. Now he's kissing all the women and his chores ain't done_

Booth's eyes flew open as the jingle invaded his consciousness. "What?" he said, his voice croaky. He focused on the TV, as he coughed the frog from his throat, watching a woman sliding along the floor on her back and up onto a couch. He blinked a few times, and wiped at the corner of his mouth, feeling the drool on his chin. He looked around, noticing the room was dark apart from the flickering glow from the television. He squinted at his watch.

2:08

_AM?_ he thought groggily, suddenly realising he had been asleep for around seven and a half hours!

_Bones!_ Guilt washed over him. He promised her he'd wake her up for dinner. _She can't afford to miss meals in her condition!_ he stood up, his back and knees screaming their objection at him. _God I hate it when I fall asleep on the couch_ he thought, groaning inwardly as he took a few steps, his hands pressed into his back just above his hips. He looked around for the remote, unable to see it in the dim light. "Where the hell?" he asked nobody in particular. He ended up getting onto the floor on his hands and knees and finally found it pushed down between two cushions on the couch.

He sat back on his heels, pointed it at the TV and breathed a sigh of relief as the irritating laugh of a late, late night talk show host disappeared. But now, of course, the room was pitch black. _God dammit to hell _ he muttered as he knocked his shin on the coffee table. He lifted his phone up, shining the dim light from the screen at the floor in front of him, helping him pick his way through the minefield of cardboard.

Booth stood in the bedroom doorway and blew out a deep puff of air. Brennan was fast asleep, lying on her side, her hands folded delicately beneath her face. He stared at her, his head tilted to the side, a smile on his face. He shook his head, as he walked towards the bed, then noticed a plate on the bedside table with a quarter of a sandwich on it. _Why you little_ he thought as he looked at the plate. Clearly Brennan had gotten up at some point and made herself something to eat, leaving him asleep on the sofa. He stood next to her, hands on hips _So she got up and ate, and left me asleep? Dammit Bones, you are infuriating!_ he thought, picking up the bit of sandwich and shoving it into his mouth whole and chewed it as he stripped off his clothing. He turned off the bedside light.

He crept around the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers, trying not to disturb her.

"Finally woke up?" she murmured.

Booth rolled his eyes at the ceiling, waiting for her to say something about dinner. But, within a few minutes she was breathing evenly.

Booth stared at the dim silhouette of her head for a moment, swallowing the remnants of the sandwich, then shook his head and rolled over, his back to her. He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep, considering how long he'd already been sleeping for.

"You owe me a Chinese dinner" she muttered.

_Goddammit_


	2. Chapter 2

"Booth, I'm sorry, but you looked so sweet lying there with your mouth open, drooling into your couch" she said, batting her eyelashes at him the next morning. She had woken up about nine thirty. At first she was annoyed with him. They had plans for dinner, and she had asked him to wake her up. But when she saw him. Well, she didn't have the heart to wake him up. He'd been working hard trying to get everything packed up at his place, while getting their new home ready to move into. She'd not been much help considering how advance her pregnancy was. And he really did look so peaceful on the couch. So she had made herself a quick sandwich and gone back to bed to eat it while reading a few chapters of a book before going back to sleep around eleven.

Booth stood with his hands on his hips, fingers splayed, index fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans. Brennan licked her lips unconsciously. She loved the way he stood. Legs apart, feet planted firmly, His jeans were hung low on his waist, hanging just on his hips, and his hands looked so big, _she swallowed imagining them on her body_. His T-shirt, not quite meeting the waistband of his jeans, revealing a tiny sliver of skin. She tilted her head and watched him shift his stance, now folding his arms across his chest and frowning at her, his mouth open, his head shaking from side to side.

"Bones. Bones? Earth to Bones" his voice broke through her little day dream. "mmm?" she blinked, "I'm sorry? Did you say something? I was. Um, thinking. About. Something." she stammered, her body tingling with sharp little electrical snaps that distracted her. Booth smirked suddenly. He recognised that look in her eye, the way she licked her lips. "You're turned on! Bones! You're horny! That is so wrong. You're about to have a baby!" Booth said, shocked but flattered at the same time. He had fought her off several times over the last few weeks. He was worried about hurting her or doing something that might affect the baby. Brennan had of course tried to explain to him that it was perfectly normal for a woman in the last few weeks of gestation to become highly aroused at the sight of the male that had impregnated her. That explanation, in itself, never failed to turn him off.

She sashayed towards him, her chin down, looking up at him from beneath the curtain of her hair, her hands reaching out for him, giving her most seductive smile. Or so she thought.

In actual fact, she waddled, awkwardly, her legs slightly apart from the pressure of what felt like a bowling ball between her legs. "Booth. Please. We haven't had sex in twenty three days!" she begged. Booth grabbed at her hands as she tried to undo his belt. "Bones, please. You're keeping count? I'm just worried. You're so"

Brennan's hands stopped grappling and she stepped back and looked at him "I'm so. What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Booth swallowed. "You're beautiful. But, you're so." He bit the bullet. "Big. And, I'm not sure if I can." His head waggled from side to side, while he tried to think of the way to say it. "you know. Do it!"

Brennan blinked. "You think I'm too big for you to penetrate?" she said, irritation in her voice.

"No! Yes. Maybe?" Booth stammered. She had that look on her face. The one that pre-empted either yelling or crying. "Right. So I'm too fat for you?" she said, her voice cold. She stepped back, and turned away from him. "That's fine. I shall take my enormously swollen body, that is carrying your progeny, the fruit of your loins, and go hide myself, so you don't have to feel threatened by the grotesqueness that is your heavily pregnant _partner_." she said as she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh come on Bones. Bones? Don't to this. Bones? Can I come in please? Bones you know that wasn't what I meant." he knocked at the door, unwilling to just walk in on her.

I'm going to stand here until you tell me I can come in. Bones? You're beautiful baby. I'm just. It's me, not you." he begged, banging his forehead against the door.

"Bones?" he called out to her. "I'm not moving" he repeated. He stood there for ten minutes.

Finally the door opened. She was naked. Daring him to say something. "Well? Am I so horrible to look at?" she said, glaring at him. Booth shook his head. She looked glorious, beautiful, glowing. "No! You look so beautiful. I'm just scared Bones. I don't want to hurt you. I've never been with anyone like this before." he said. _he felt sick_.

Brennan stopped for a moment, her hands on her belly "But you got Rebecca pregnant. Are you saying" she said. Booth shook his head "No. She left me long before she got to this stage. We were over. Hell I even had to fight to be a father to Parker, you know that. So, just, you know. Give me a break. I really want to, it's just, so close" he said, not knowing how to explain his nervousness.

Brennan pulled the door wide open, inviting him in. "Booth. This is me. I'm pregnant, not swollen with a disease" she said, her hands unconsciously caressing her stomach. Booth's eyes were drawn to her breasts. _They were enormous now. He wanted to hold them, kiss those nipples. Lick them. It had been so long since he had touched her._ He pulled himself up. _Jesus Booth, get a grip_ he thought, forcing his attention back to what she was saying. " I want to make love to you. It's OK. I know what I can and can't do. And if anything feels wrong, or hurts. Trust me. I'll say something. But women have been making love right up to the day they give birth. In fact, it's a well known fact that semen has an active enzyme that can help thin the cervix, bringing on labour." she said, smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

Booth's tentative smile faded, his eyes widened "Wait. You want me to have sex so that you can go into labour?" he asked.

Brennan laughed. "No. Don't be silly Booth. I want to make love to you because I have an emotional need for you, and I want to be close to you, and I've missed you. I want you to hold me, touch me. Make me feel beautiful. And, I'll be honest, I want to have an orgasm or two. Or three" she winked at him.

Booth thought for a moment. _She has a way of throwing down a challenge, and who am I to deny that?_ he thought. He grinned and stepped through the door, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her sides with his hands "Well, who am I to deny a lady her heart's desire?" he whispered into her ear "But be gentle with me" he added as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Living between two apartments had been OK at the start. It was a novelty for them. Booth always felt more at home in his cosy apartment. It was a complete reflection of his personality. Brennan's place always felt like a show home. It was huge and open and furnished like a place in a magazine. There were a few personal touches, but mostly it was full of beautiful, expensive, collectible pieces. And, not surprisingly, bones. Skulls and other bits of skeletons, displayed like trophies. But that was his girl, Bones.

Brennan loved her apartment. It was her. Clean, uncluttered. But she had admitted to herself recently that it lacked the warmth of Booth's place. He had old, mismatched furniture that was extremely comfortable. She would flop down and put her feet up and he didn't care. His bed was way more comfortable than hers, she acknowledged. Or maybe, it was just that it was his bed. Anyway, soon, it was going to be their bed. In their home. With their things combined into an eclectic mix of style and comfort. It was going to be their, hopefully, forever place.

They pulled up at Brennan's apartment and she smiled at him as he came around and opened the car door for her. He held her hand and helped her stand up. "OK?" he asked as she winced.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a small Braxton Hicks. It started while we were driving here." she said, beginning to walk up the path to her apartment building.

"Braxton who what?" Booth asked, running after her and grabbing at her arm. "What is that?"

Brennan shrugged as she opened the door and walked towards the elevator. "Oh they are like practice contractions" she said looking up at the numbers above the double doors.

"Contractions?" Booth's voice squeaked like a teenage boy. He felt his mouth go dry_. I knew we shouldn't have had sex so many times last night. Dammit!_ he muttered to himself.

"Not _actual_ contractions Booth. It's just the uterus limbering up, so to speak. I could have them for several weeks before I actually have her." she assured him as the elevator doors opened.

They stepped in together and turned and faced the doors in unison. "You're sure?" Booth asked, needing assurance.

"I'm sure" she smiled as the doors closed and the elevator carried them up to her apartment.

She opened the door and they walk in. There were towers of neatly packed and taped up cartons stacked along one wall. The built in shelving was empty. Not a book, or skull or an African fertility god anywhere to be seen. Booth walked along the towers. "Medical Journals, First Editions, Skeletal Remains" he read the labels on the boxes, all neatly printed and screwed up his face.

"How much did this cost you?" he asked, swivelling his head to look at her.

"Not that much. And, it was worth every penny Booth. If I had done this, you would have gotten angry. So, just forget the cost. Think of it as an investment." she said, rubbing at his arm.

Booth shook his head, not even wanting to think about how much it cost to have professional movers pack everything for you. "OK, so, you'll be OK here for a few hours? And you won't move anything heavy?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine Booth. And no. No lifting or shifting anything heavier than an overcoat. I promise" she said crossing her chest. Booth narrowed his eyes and stared at her. "I'm holding you to that promise." he said leaning in and kissing her fully on her lips. "OK, I'll be back later. I just have to go back and get the heavy stuff on to the truck." He looked at his watch. "They should be arriving in about twenty minutes. I'll call you when I'm done" he said, kissing her again. "Love you" he called over his shoulder as he left her apartment.

Brennan stood amongst the packing cases and breathed out heavily. She knew that she was doing the right thing. Her heart knew. Her head. Well, her head was just too analytical. It was clinging to the notion that this place was hers. Her heart had already moved on. She knew her head would follow. She had signed the contract three weeks ago and the sale was finalised. This wasn't her place any more. It belonged to a young professional couple now. They were moving in next week. She shrugged and walked into the bedroom. There were some empty boxes with clear labels that said _summer, winter, shoes, accessories_, already standing on the bed, which had now been stripped of all linen. All she had to do was transfer her clothing into them and the moving men would be in to seal them up and take them away tomorrow.

She turned and opened her closet doors. _OK. Let's just get on with it. This isn't home any more. Home is with Booth._


	3. Chapter 3

Booth stood in the middle of his apartment. Boxes haphazardly stacked in piles, threatening to tip and tumble to the ground. He rubbed at the back of his neck not quite knowing where to start. A knock on the door made him turn around, grateful for the momentary distraction.

Pulling open the door he was greeted by an enormous, burly man, with bright red hair, wearing pale pink overalls and a bright pink t-shirt. Booth looked him up and down quickly before having a large calloused hand appear in front of him. He took it and felt his hand being compressed as it was pumped up and down quickly.

"Mr Booth? I'm Hamish. Miss Brennan arranged for us to come and move you?" a deep baritone voice said. Booth blinked, pulling his hand from the meat compactor holding it. "Uh yeah. Sure. Come in." he stepped to one side, holding out an arm, gesturing to the man to enter. Booth looked at the back of the man mountain in front of him. The words _Little Pinks Movers_ on the back of his shirt made Booth smirk unconsciously. He stepped around Hamish and pointed towards the bedroom "Um, bedroom through there. King size bed, chest of drawers, couple of bedside tables. In here, the couches, those blue chairs. Please be careful with those" he said earnestly. He quickly ran through the rest of the items that were going in the moving truck. "I assume you're with someone?" Booth asked, looking around the man towards the door.

"Oh yes. My sister Eileen is with me." He boomed. Booth frowned slightly "Right. Cos that bed is pretty heavy. I'm not sure a woman"

"Hamish have you got the packing tape?" A large Amazon of a woman came through the door, her bright red hair and mannish hands leaving no doubt that this was definitely the sister, Eileen. Her breasts, squashed under a bright pink t-shirt were literally bursting out the sides of the bib of her pink overalls. Booth wasn't sure where to look. "Mr Booth! Delighted to be of service to you and Miss Brennan. Ooh she's about to pop isn't she? And she tells me you two aren't married! No plans? You're happy for your child to be born out of wedlock then?" she prattled on, her voice a female version of Hamish's baritone. "Eileen, leave the poor man alone." Hamish said, looking apologetically at Booth. She held out a hand to Booth, who was almost scared to take it. She pumped his arm up and down twice as enthusiastically as her brother had, while looking around the room "So everything is going right? Lovely. That couch looks nice. You have a bit of packing still to do, don't you?" she said, still pumping his hand.

"Thanks, yes. Err my hand?" he pulled his hand until she realised and let go. "I was just going through things with your brother" he said, rubbing at his hand which was almost white and looked like it had been caught in a vice.

"Rightiho! We'll go grab our trolleys and get on with it then!" Eileen said, clapping Hamish on the back so hard, Booth was surprised that he didn't fly across the room. Instead, he just grinned widely, revealing two missing front teeth and turned to follow his sister out the door_. Ten bucks says she knocked those out _ Booth smiled, shaking his head and turned and walked back to the pile of sports magazines on the floor. He was taking those with him. It was one of the few things he did read, and he had some really rare old ones in amongst them. He kneeled down, wincing as his knee pressed into the floor. He waited until the pain receded, then began packing the magazines into a cardboard carton next to him.

There was a knock on the door frame of the open door. "Yep. Just come in and start wherever you want" he said not turning around. He heard three or four footsteps come into the room, then a voice, not unfamiliar to him.

"Seeley?"

He stopped what he was doing, sitting back on his heels for a minute, not turning around. He looked down at the bundle of magazines in his hands and dropped them into the box.

"What are you doing here?" he said, staring at the box. He didn't want to turn around.

"Seeley, I'm sorry to just turn up unannounced, but they told me at your office you were home today."

Booth took a deep breath and braced his hands against the wall, pushing himself to his feet and turned around, the distaste apparent on his face.

"I asked you, what you were doing here?" he said, his voice was cold.

She took a couple of steps towards him, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I'm waiting" he said.

Hannah stared at him. He looked so good. His hair was messy, which was unusual for him, but it still looked as thick and lush as she remembered. His eyes were dark. Almost black. She noticed a tic in his cheek. He was irritated. She had hoped for a warmer reception.

"I was back in town and I thought. I wanted. I" words began to disappear from her.

"You wanted what? A hug? A joyful reception? Champagne? Streamers and balloons?" Booth said, the sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Hannah swallowed. This hadn't gone exactly how she had envisioned it. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to let you know I was back. I thought" Booth took a step towards her and snarled, "You thought what? That I would be happy to see you? Ha!" he turned away from her and shook his head. "It's typical of you, isn't it. You always thought all you had to do was walk in, snap your fingers, and things would be just as you wanted them." he said. He was angry, his hands were shaking. She was the last person he ever thought would walk back through that door. _and why now? Just when things were going so well for him?_

"so I'll ask you again. What. Do. You. Want?" his voice clipped.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come and see you. See how you were doing. Maybe go have a drink or something. It's been a long time Seeley. I couldn't come back here and not see you." Hannah said, her hand nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Booth finally allowed himself to look at her. She looked different. Her hair was short, in a sort of blunt bob just above her shoulders. She looked tanned. She was holding a travel bag. He felt nothing. He might as well have been talking to a total stranger. "Well, you've seen me. I have stuff to do, so you can go." he said after a few minutes of staring at each other.

"I can't believe you are moving! I never thought I'd see the day. You love this apartment!" she said, trying to force him to talk to her. She just wanted him to talk to her.

"Well Hannah", he just short of spat her name, "You know how it goes, things change." _God I just wish she'd take a hint and leave_ he thought staring at the floor, the toe of his shoe shuffling across the floor. "Look, I'm busy. I have a crapload of things to do and"

Hamish appeared in the doorway with a trolley. "come in, start anywhere you want" Booth waved him in.

"As you see Hannah, I really am busy. They charge by the hour" he said not hiding his irritation at her presence.

"Seeley, can we just talk for a moment? Please?" She never thought she'd have to beg him. "I know that when I left, you weren't exactly happy with me, but I thought, a bit of time"

Booth snorted, shaking his head. "I thought that perhaps a break would be good for us" she continued, ignoring his reaction. "I thought that after your disappointment"

He glared at her "You thought I was disappointed? Clearly you didn't think Hannah. You rejected me. Remember? You were the one who said you didn't want permanency." His voice broke. "I wasn't disappointed. I was hurt. Anyway, it was for the best"

Hannah stepped closer to him "I didn't reject you Seeley, I rejected marriage. At that point in my life, I didn't think it was what I wanted. But now, I've had time to think. I realise, I was wrong."

Booth burst out laughing "Oh my god, you're kidding, right? This is a joke. You knew that I wanted a family, a life. I. Stupidly. Thought at that time that you were the one who could give me what I wanted. But." he leaned towards her, staring into her eyes, his own, narrowed and hard as flint. "You did me the biggest service. You opened the door for me to get what I really wanted. What I was always meant to have." He stood up straight, arms folded across his chest "and that's what's happening here. I'm moving. Leaving this place and all it represents behind. Oh, and that includes you." his voice dripped venom. He felt himself shaking. He was not a vindictive man. He knew how to keep his cool normally. And he wasn't ever cruel for no reason. But right now. He wasn't sure he could keep control.

He walked towards the door "Just leave Hannah. Please. I really don't have anything else to say to you. Thanks for coming by. But Good Bye." he said, trying to be clear.

Hannah stared at him for a moment. She realised that she probably should have called. Perhaps met him out somewhere. Not just arrive without giving him time to prepare emotionally. _He just needs a bit of time_, she decided. "I'll call you in a few days. Seeley, I really would like to get together and talk. Please? Don't say no. Just think about it. I'll call you." she said as she walked past him, not wanting to give him a chance to close the door on her permanently.

"don't hold your breath" he muttered as she walked down the corridor. He walked back inside, slammed the door shut, then remembered the movers and opened it again, propping it open for them. He walked over and fell down onto the couch, leaning back, covering his face with his arm. _What the fuck was she expecting? Did she really think I was going to welcome her with open arms? Why the hell is she here? And why now? _ He dropped his arm. He realised he hadn't actually told her he was with Bones now. Not that it was her business. _Hopefully, she'll go away and think about what just happened. She'll realise that he's just not interested in seeing her again._ He thought. He took a few deep breaths and stood up.

Hamish and Eileen came out of the bedroom, carrying his bed between them. They clearly had heard what had transpired, but never gave any indication of it. "do you need a hand?" he asked, worried that he was leaving his heavy moving to a woman. A large woman, granted. But a woman nonetheless. "Oh no Mr Booth. We're used to doing this." Eileen grinned at him, revealing a missing front tooth. He felt himself begin to snigger and turned away, not wanting to laugh out loud in front of them. He nodded and waved a hand, struggling to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat.

He knelt down on the floor and resumed his job of packing. Hoping that he would just be able to forget about his unexpected and unwelcome visitor.

Brennan was sitting on a kitchen stool reading a book when Booth arrived back at her place. She looked up and gave him a bright smile "You're back!" she said. "I am, Captain Obvious!" he laughed as he walked towards her. She frowned. "What does that mean? Captain Obvious?" she asked, making Booth laugh even more.

"Nothing Bones. I was just being silly" he said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her as hard as he could, kissing her cheek. "I just missed you" he whispered. He held her tight, breathing in the perfume of her. "Booth, is something wrong?" she asked, sensing he was disturbed.

"Nope. Not any more. I'm just tired Bones. I just want to get us both moved and not have to worry about any of this stuff again" he said, a sigh in his voice.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, stroking his face "Well it won't be long. Next week, we will be settled in our Mighty Hut. Our very own place, together." She tilted her face and smiled at him, a soft curve on her lips, her eyes sparkling "and I can't wait Booth" she added.

His eyes traversed every part of her beautiful face. Even the dark circles under her eyes from tiredness were beautiful to him. He reached out and ran a finger under her eyes, and then down her nose to her lips, tracing the full curve of them as she smiled beneath his finger. "What are you doing?" she asked giggling as his fingertips tickled her lips. He smiled cupping her face in both hands. "I'm counting my blessings" he said before kissing her softly. Their kiss deepened. She pulled back slightly, "Booth. I have an urge." she said.

"Oh no. We're not having sex. Not now. No. I'm way too tired." he said, hands up in the air. She laughed, standing up off the stool.

"Actually I just need to pee. You're safe for now" she said waddling to the bathroom as fast as she could.

Booth stared after her and felt his face burn. He shook his head. _God I walked right into that one_ he thought smiling.

"But don't forget you owe me a Chinese dinner!" she yelled from the bathroom before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan had opted to stay in a hotel for two nights while their respective homes were being emptied of their final belongings. Well, Brennan had decided it would be nice. Booth would have just stayed on a mattress on the floor at her apartment, but of course that was ridiculous. In her state she had trouble getting up out of a chair, let along up off the floor.

He had been called into the office by Caroline, who needed to talk to him about a case that had resurfaced. Brennan had taken the opportunity to go to her apartment and oversee the professional cleaners that were going to be there today. She wanted to make sure that the apartment was handed over looking brand new for the new owners.

Booth dropped her off at the front of the building and stood on the kerb with her. "OK, so you do not pick up a mop or a cleaning cloth or anything, you hear me? I know that you think you can do a better job of everything than anyone, but right now? You're not going to. If you did anything to hurt yourself, well I'd be pretty mad at you Bones. I mean, do you really need to be here at all?" he said, squinting up at the building. He was holding her hands, either side of her swollen belly. There was no doubt about it, that baby was going to be arriving soon. Even he could see that she had dropped in the last few days.

"Booth, I've told you many times that I'm fine. I'm not stupid. Do you honestly think I would do anything to jeopardise the health of our child?" she said, her brow furrowed. Booth shook his head, feeling stupid again "Well, no. Of course not Bones. But"

"No buts Booth. I'm just here to make sure that they don't skip anything. I will be sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. I have my book" she held it up to show him. "And I have a bottle of water and some fruit." She tapped the bag hanging at her side. I'm just going to kill some time, and make sure it's done to a good standard. That's the least I can do for the new owners. They did pay the full asking price. And I don't want them to think I don't appreciate that." she said, her head tilting as she looked into his eyes.

He let go of her hands, throwing his up in defence. "Yes! Yes, OK. I get it. I should be back here in about two hours. If they're still going, we'll just go grab some lunch and come back" he said looking at his watch. "I gotta go Bones. Caroline will be kicking my ass if I'm late again." He said grabbing her shoulders and kissing her lips firmly. He bent over and kissed her belly. "Two hours" he repeated as he turned and ran around to the driver's side of the car. He waved, grinning widely at her before getting in the car.

Brennan shook her head and placed both hands on her belly. "Your father is an old worrywart" she said to her unborn child "But he loves us both so much. It's nice to have someone who cares about us like that." she said as she turned and walked up the path to the building.

She stood waiting for the elevator, holding her belly from underneath, trying to relieve the pressure between her legs. She knew that it was going to be soon. The baby was pushing down lower every day. She was peeing every half hour it seemed and sitting had become uncomfortable at times. But she was determined that she was not going to give birth before her due date, which was in ten days time.

* * *

The cleaners were already busy at work. She could smell the lemony fresh cleaning products they used. All natural, which is one of the reasons she had chosen them. She had decided to use this company at the Mighty Hut as well after she went back to work full time. She hadn't told Booth yet that she intended going back to work straight away. She couldn't wait to be a mother, but she just couldn't see herself being a stay at home Mom. She rubbed her belly "Well have to pick our moment to tell Daddy" she said smiling. She popped her head into the bathroom and said hello, letting them know that she was just going to sit in the kitchen and read until Booth came to get her.

Brennan settled herself onto one of the stools, feeling the now familiar bulge between her legs. She shuffled until she felt as comfortable as one could while sitting on a bowling ball, and leaned her elbow on the breakfast bench. She opened her book and started reading.

She had been there for about twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. She looked up frowning. She wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone knew that she had moved out of her place. She looked at her wristwatch, _it can't be Booth._ _Perhaps it's another cleaning person_ she decided getting up and waddling over to the door.

She pulled the door open and took a step backwards.

"Temperance. Wow. Um. Hello!"

"Hannah. Why are you here?" Brennan said, not caring that she sounded rude. Hannah Burley was the last person on earth she ever wanted to cross paths with again. She had hurt Booth worse than anyone ever had. She had betrayed their friendship, such as it was. She had broken a man that Brennan admired, and cared about, and she had realised, loved. No. Hannah was not a welcome sight.

"Wow, Temperance. Look at you! I have to say I'm surprised. But you look well!" Hannah said, probably sounding too bright. "A baby! I never thought you"

Brennan frowned at her "You never thought I could have a baby?" she asked. Hannah laughed. She had forgotten how funny Temperance could be, taking things literally. "No. I meant, I never thought you _would_ have a baby. But, Congratulations Temperance. I'm really happy for you!" she said, looking over Brennan's shoulder, noticing the empty apartment. "You're moving? Well, of course you would. I expect you and your. Husband? Have a lovely home to move into. A real family home?" she said hoping to catch sight of the man that had tamed Temperance Brennan.

Brennan frowned at her. _She doesn't know I'm with Booth! _ she thought as she watched Hannah walk into her apartment and look around. "We're very happy, thank you. And no. I'm not married. Just having a baby out of wedlock." she said smiling as brightly as she could without giving any hint that she was with Booth. "Um, why are you here Hannah?" she asked again, curious to know what she was doing back in Washington.

"Well, I'm here with work. And I just wanted to touch base with old." she hesitated, "with people" she corrected herself. Hannah said frowning suddenly, wondering if Booth had been in touch with Brennan and told her that she was back. "I went to see Seeley yesterday. Such a coincidence. He's moving too" she said, her voice trailing off as the inevitable penny started it's descent.

"You went to see Booth?" Brennan asked, feeling something in her stomach, that wasn't connected to the baby shuffling around. "Why?" she added.

"Well, you know. We parted on disappointing terms. I sort of hoped that the break might have healed those old wounds. You know, rekindle that old flame. If he's not attached, of course." she was fishing for information.

Brennan stared at her, unable to resist the urge, stepped forwards and slapped the woman in front of her. Hannah's hand flew to her face, eyes wide, shocked by what had just happened.

"I don't think you should have come here Hannah. It wasn't just Booth that you hurt." she said.

"No Hannah. It wasn't just Booth you hurt." A voice boomed from the doorway.

Brennan and Hannah's heads flew around, watching Booth stride through the doorway. "I thought I told you to go. I didn't mean just away from my apartment. I meant Washington. I certainly didn't mean for you to come around here, sticking your nose into our business." he said wrapping an arm around Brennan, his other hand splayed across her belly as if to protect his unborn baby.

Hannah stared at them both. This was clearly confusing her. "Wait. You two? You're together? This is your baby?" she said to Booth, pointing at Brennan, her voice even more whiny than usual. "You never said anything when I came to see you" she said.

Brennan's head snapped up and she turned back to face Hannah, her eyes flashing. Booth thought that he may just be under attack at any moment from Brennan, but she instead, turned on Hannah. "Why would he tell you anything! You hurt him, you broke his heart and his spirit. And you hurt me in the process. It took us months and months to get over what you did to him. To us!" she was yelling now. Booth saw one of the cleaners pop their head out of the bathroom, eyes wide, then close the door.

Booth opened his mouth to say something, but Brennan put her hand on his chest "This man, thought you were going to make him happy. And despite my reservations and my own feelings, I decided that if you were what he wanted, what would make him happy, then that's all I could want for him. So I stepped away, but you didn't really want him, wholly and completely, did you. You took him and you broke him. And I put him back together. Me. I can't believe you came back here, actually thinking he would even consider taking you back. You see this?" she pointed at her stomach. "This is his baby. Our baby. We love each other. We are going to be a family Hannah. Booth, me and our daughter, for the next 40 or 50 years" She saw a flicker of despair cross Hannah's face and went in for the kill "Yes Hannah. I'm giving Booth a daughter. A baby girl. I'm giving him a family. We are moving into a home, our home. That we built together. You are a fool. Coming back here with some stupid notion that you could flick that hair at him and bat your eyes and everything would be fine again. He's not that shallow or stupid. He's a good man. Worthy, and loving, and kind. And he loves me. And I wish I'd realised it long before you came along, but it thankfully has worked out and we are together. Together." she pointed from Booth to her and back to Booth again.

Booth stood watching Brennan go to bat for him and felt a mix of love, surprise and pride fill his heart. He stared into her face as she turned to him and dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, forgetting for a moment that Hannah was standing there, her mouth hanging open, staring at them. "I clearly didn't understand. I'm sorry Temperance. Seeley. I. I'm." she took a few steps backwards towards the door "I didn't think"

Booth let go of Brennan and stepped towards her. "I'm not a vindictive man Hannah. You know that. If you had called or contacted me, I would have told you not to bother coming. There was never, ever going to be a day when I would want you back. Not even if I wasn't with Bones. It was over the minute you said no. I'm just sorry I wasn't smart enough to know the difference between love and loneliness back then." He looked at Brennan and smiled at her "But I know now. And I am in love, and I am loved back, completely. And I'm sorry about how I spoke to you yesterday. I was just." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Just go Hannah. And do yourself a favour. Don't come back. There's nothing here for you." he said feeling something lift from him.

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat. "I always felt there was something between you two, but frankly I never thought either of you would ever" her voice trailed off. _I really never thought that they would actually get together._ She nodded and looked down at the floor "I'm sorry. I really didn't think things through" she stammered. "Goodbye. And good luck. Really, with the baby and. Everything." She turned and walked out the door. Brennan walked over to the door and closed it.

"You didn't tell me she was here Booth?" she said staring at him. Booth felt his stomach fall into his shoes "Sorry. I was in shock when she came to my apartment. I yelled at her. Said some pretty harsh things actually" Booth felt a tug of regret in him, as he usually did when let emotions take over him. "Anyway, she left. I never thought in a million years she would turn up here!" he said, shrugging "I'm sorry Bones. I should have told you". Brennan stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Did you see her face when she realised that we were together and that we have had been having sex?" she said, her face lighting up. Booth stared at Brennan, who was actually giggling. "that was so much better than slapping her Booth" she said nodding at him, quite serious.

"Wait. You slapped her? Bones! So, you're not mad at me?" he asked her, unsure of where he stood. Brennan sat back on one of the stools and looked at him. "Oh I'm mad. But I'm more mad at her." she said honestly. "But why didn't you tell her we were together?" she asked. Booth came and stood in front of her. "Honestly Bones, I don't know. I was packing and the movers were there, and she just came in like everything was going to be fine because we'd had a break from each other. I couldn't believe it. I don't know, I just snapped and yelled." He said, rubbing his hands over her belly, shaking his head.

"Speaking of movers." he changed the subject. "Where on earth did you find Hamish and Xena of the Moving Van" Brennan frowned "Her name isn't Xena, it's Eileen." she said. "No, I know tht Bones. I'm joking. I'm just calling her Xena. The Warrior Princess. From the TV show. Xena?" he said, but her face remained bland, her head shaking from side to side. "Really? Bones? Didn't you watch any television when you were a kid?" he asked. Brennan laughed well of course I did. "I watched documentaries. And there were sometimes some very good crime shows that I enjoyed" Booth shook his head and bent down, resting his lips on her belly "Don't worry baby. I'll be in charge of your television viewing" he whispered, kissing her tummy.

"Booth?" Brennan said resting her hand on his head, threading her fingers through his hair. "mmm?" he murmured, his cheek laying on her tummy. "I really have loved you for a long time, you know that right. Even before you and her." her voice wavered. Booth closed his eyes. "I know Bones. We just needed it to be the right time" he said. "and lucky for me, it finally was." he finished. "You know what they say Bones. One door closes and another one opens."

Brennan frowned, "but if the door is closed, how do you see the door that opens?" she asked. Booth lifted his head "What? No. Bones. It's a metaphor. Like saying the grass is always greener on the other side. Or there's a light at the end of the tunnel." Brennan was frowning at him. "Bones! Like, if something ends, there's always something new waiting for you. That's the door opening. Get it?" he said.

Brennan shook her head, "Why can't you just say that because things didn't work out with Hannah, we were finally able, after some time, to get together, granted under very emotionally draining circumstances, have sex, which was amazing by the way, which resulted in an unplanned, but definitely wanted baby, and a beautiful new home?" she shrugged, her eyes wide and blue staring at him. Booth opened his mouth to try to explain the saying, but decided it was just easier to smile and kiss her instead.

Some doors are just better left closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this is it Bones!"

Booth and Brennan stood on the kerb outside their Mighty Hut. His arm slung around her shoulder, her hands wrapped under her stomach, as they were any time she had to stand now.

"We have a home Booth!" she whispered, remembering the words she had said to him the day he had first shown her the broken down, ramshackle shell of a house that they had rebuilt. "Our home" she leaned into his chest.

"Yeah Bones. Like you said, new memories, new life. It's all there waiting for us." he said pulling her tighter against his body. "come on!" he said suddenly, "Let's get inside!" he looped his hand under her arm and guided her up the path to the front door. "Wait!" he said as she opened the front door.

She frowned at him. "Wait for what?" she said, curious.

"I have to carry you over the threshold!" he said excitedly. "Oh No! Booth! You can't. Your back! I'm too. OOOH!" she yelled as he scooped her awkwardly into his arms, grunting. "Booth! Put me down!" she cried as he staggered through the door.

"Not. Until. We're. In." he gasped. She really didn't look that heavy! Man, my back is gonna hate me for this he thought as he edged through the doorway sideways and groaned as he lowered her to her feet. He stood, bent over, feeling the pain shoot through his lower back.

"Booth." she said looking at him as she straightened her maternity top over her belly. "Booth?" she asked him, as he stood, or rather hunched over, his hands pressing into his knees.

"I'm good. Fine. I just need to" he mumbled, the pain in his back now running down the back of his thighs.

"You've hurt your back haven't you? Booth! I told you not to pick me up and carry out some archaic ritualistic notion of carrying a bride across the entrance to their marital home. We're not even married! And now look at you." She growled at him as she bent down to try to see his face. "Can you walk? I'll guide you to the couch." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started to turn him.

"ow, ow, ow." He muttered as she pushed him around. "Slower Bones. OK? Just, you know. Gently." he said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. _Well this is a great start_ she thought. "Just as well I don't believe in stupid notions of omens foreboding bad luck." she said as she guided him as he shuffled across the polished floorboards towards the couch.

"The floor came up good!" he said, looking down at the gleaming floorboards.

"Yes, they did. The rest of the house looks wonderful too. And hopefully, if you ever manage to straighten up you will see that as well. Booth, I cannot believe you have done this, the minute we moved in!" she said, helping him as he dropped unceremoniously onto the couch, groaning as he leaned back into the cushions. "Gentle. Slowly Bones!" he whined.

Brennan stood up, her hands on her hips, at least, the spot where her hips used to be. "What do you want me to do? Call the doctor?" she asked him. Booth, grinned up at her. She looked beautiful with the glow of the hanging light behind her head, making her appear to have a halo. "You look like an Angel." he said. She frowned at him, "Did you hit your head coming through the doorway? What are you talking about Booth? I'm calling the doctor" she said throwing her hands up and walked over to the phone.

"No. No don't call him Bones. I'll be fine. It's just a spasm. See? It's getting better already!" he said lifting one leg into the air with a grimace that he thought would pass as a smile.

Brennan crossed her arms across the top of her stomach "hmmm. I can see that. I really think you should see the doctor" Booth shuffled in the couch, pushing himself into a more upright position, the pain in his back was actually easing. "No. Really Bones. I'm feeling better. It was a spasm. I promise." he said, blowing out a breath. "Just give me an hour. And if I'm not up on my feet. You can call the doctor. Deal?" he said, holding out a hand to her. Brennan, stared at him, then felt her mouth tug into a smile. She stepped forwards and took his hand to shake it. He pulled her, gently, down onto the couch beside him.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. He pulled her close to him, his eyes softening. "Welcome home Bones" he whispered before covering her lips with his. His kiss, soft at first, then deepening, his fingers, finding their way up into the back of her hair, tangling in it, pulling her closer. She reached out, to try to hug him, but the size of her stomach made it impossible. Baby Christine chose that moment to do what felt like a roundhouse kick up into Brennan's ribcage, making her jump. "Oh, ah!" she pulled back from Booth's kiss, and looked down at her stomach.

Booth stared at the mound of her stomach moving, lurching and pressed his hand to it. "Woah!"

"Horse!" Brennan laughed covering his hand with hers. "I think she's in a hurry to join us" Booth said smiling down at the picture of her white, slightly puffy hand resting on top of his large, brown one, her bulging stomach beneath them. He looked up to find her looking at him. Her blue eyes, bright today. He could almost see himself in them, they were so clear. "Love you" he said simply, expecting her to reply but instead seeing her eyes grown large and round as she leaned back and yelled "Oh God, Ahh!"

"What! Bones! The baby, is she coming?" He tried to get up, but his back screamed it's objection and he ended up falling back onto the couch face first, his knees on the floor. "Bones!" he yelled.

Brennan was leaning backwards, her hands pressed into the couch seat, her eyes closed, her mouth opened. Then, as suddenly as she had cried out. She opened her eyes, sat back up, burped loudly and smiled at him. "wind" she said simply. Booth stared at her, then dropped his face into the seat of the couch. "Sorry. But there's not much room in there and when I get wind, it hurts" she said simply.

"Fine. Good. Just, can you go get me some aspirin?" he said waving his hand in the air, his face still pressed into the couch. _Wind. She had wind? Oh my god, her going into labour is gonna kill me._

* * *

Two days later, they were on their way to Jamestown Federal Prison. Thankfully, as he had foreseen, Booth's back had just spasmed, and thanks to one of Brennan's weird, but effective back stretching treatments, it was feeling much better. Booth had received the call for this case early in the morning while they were still lying in bed, and immediately prepared to leave, Brennan of course had gotten ready and was standing at the door waiting for him. He had tried to make her stay home, but Bones, being Bones, had insisted on this one last case. She wasn't officially off duty, but she should have been. He found himself looking at her every few minutes.

"Can you stop" she said staring down at the case notes balanced on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing back at the road. "Staring at me" she said, "Every five minutes."

"Well" he said, screwing up his face and looking at her, "You're making me nervous Bones. You shouldn't be here. I could have brought Sweets, or just come alone!" he said, glancing back at the road.

"I would appreciate it if you looked at the road, more than you look at me, if that is the case. Besides you need me." she said, putting the notes down on the floor. She pulled at the belt holding her trench coat closed "Is it warm in here?" she asked, then fiddled with the AC controls.

"See! I knew you shouldn't have come. There's something wrong." Booth's voice was agitated. He tried to push her hands away from the console. She slapped at his hand "No. What's wrong is you are treating me like an invalid. I'm warm. That's it." she snapped.

They arrived at their destination and stared at the prison in front of them. "I swear Bones. This is the last time. No more. You're not coming with me. You're not going into the lab. You're going to sit at home and you're going to wait until this baby comes out." He said, slamming the car door shut, staring her down.

"Booth. I know my body. I. Am. Fine. I've had no contractions, no show, no blood loss, no breaking of waters, nothing. I am not. I repeat. Not going to have this baby for at least another week, which is when my due date is. So can we please. Please! Just go and do this." She said glaring at him. "Plus. I need to pee. Urgently."

Booth threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes as she stormed off ahead of him, her feet apart, waddling as fast as she could towards the prison gates.

"I swear Bones. If you have this baby today" he muttered as he ran up behind her.

"I'm not having it today!"


End file.
